How to lose a guy in ten rounds
by nononoNips
Summary: Levi is going through a mating cycle and Eren is the last one in the locker rooms. Werewolf AU! Levi is a werewolf and Eren is a male cheerleader. Warning!DUBIOUS CONSENT (you'll understand in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Levi grumbled to himself, checking around corners, of lockers, peeking quietly into shower stalls.

'Good, no ones here.' He thought, and wasted no time sliding back along the cool jagged edges of a row of lockers. He feels an open lock stab into his kidney but couldn't care less. He dove his hand down his pants, and felt the blood in his veins disperse between his face and rushing to his pulsing member. He reached down rubbing just under his balls, stabbing his fingers against the spot, whimpering. His tail grew out from the base of his spine and he shuddered as it brushed against his thigh. His other hand, now armed with deadly sharp claws. He ripped open the front of his basketball shorts. His fully hard, aching cock was released. It bobbed and he grabbed a hold of it, stroking and tugging it. Trying to at least relieve a little of the pressure that had been rising inside of him since last night.

It was bad enough he woke up with a hard on, but even worst that he had gone through eight sessions of masturbating in the second story abandoned bathrooms, to no avail.  
He was desperate, tired, and unbelievably horny all thanks to his mating cycle. He couldn't concentrate on basket ball practice, and going anywhere near his team mates on the swim team was out of the question. The last thing he need was to grab a hold of a shirtless, dripping wet stranger, and fuck them senseless behind the changing rooms.

The thought pulsed through his whole being and he considered what a good idea that would be.

His hand quickens considerably, and he bite his lip. He rubbed harder at his external sweet spot, and the room around him seemed to melt away, the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock was already dripped down his hand, and he let out a loud sharp moan.

"Oh, yeah." he keened, stabbing at that spot, sending his nerves on end. His toes curled, and he could feel the taut wire in his lower belly tighten. "S-so close." He purred, his sharp teeth breaking into the skin of his lip. His hips thrust up into his hand, and felt the need to sink his fangs into something more solid. Like flesh. Muscle. Bone. The last one for some reason made his vision swim, and he became dizzy with how much oxygen was getting to his brain. Levi tightened his grip and cried out.

"Is anyone in here?"


	2. Round 2

Levi froze, he slapped a wet hand over his mouth. He didn't remember when he shut his eyes but he knew for sure they where open now.

"Hello?" The voice sounded familiar. Levi didn't think it was the time to play the voice guessing game, at least it wasn't his coach. He grabbed a towel off of the bench in front of his and slipped past the lockers into the showers. He tried to stay as still as possible, and wait for the sounds of things being moved around to die down. When he heard the door close again, he let out a relieved breath. He peeked around the edge of the lockers where he had been.

Oh, wow and that was an ass.

Levi's eyes went as wide as saucers as he beholds, a perfectly rounded ass, in small green shorts. His heart fluttered, and the boy stayed bend over to riffle through a bottom locker. Levi licked his lips, and the boy straightened up, rubbing sun block into the back of his neck. The back of his jersey didn't have a number, but it did say Captain. Levi thought about it. Oh yeah, he had remembered the kids voice because it always filtered into his helmet, during games. The kid was a cheerleader.

Levi's belly jumped as the younger's bronzed skin was exposed, when he lifted the corners of his shirt up to his arm pits to rub lotion into his back and chest. Levi couldn't stand the way his dick throbbed behind the rough towel, that so annoyingly rubbed against the head of his dick when Levi shifted a little.  
Levi let out a quiet gasp, at the feeling. The boy looked over his shoulder, but was quickly shoved up against the lockers in front of him. Levi locked the boy in place by grinding his sharp hips forward, and pinning his arms. Successfully not allowing much squirming.

"Eren." Levi muttered against the warm skin. Right, Eren. That was his a droplet of sweat off of the brunette's shoulder blade.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Eren wailed, and tried to get away but Levi was there, his strong fingers stroking dangerously up and around his throat, and under his chin, forcing him to expose his neck. Levi growled and nipped his way up the younger's shoulder, lingering at his neck, sucking gingerly at a few spots. He assumed his found one of Eren's sweet spots when Eren shuddered the melted into the mouth on him.

"Eren." Levi said again, his tailed flicked, and with out warning he jerked his hips forward, rubbing himself against Eren's perfect ass. Eren's breath hitched, and he shot a look over his shoulder, into the sharp animalistic eyes of Levi. His turquoise eyes widened and fear showed on his face. "God. I need you so bad."

"You don't even know me..." Eren hid his face against, his arm. Levi grazed his teeth over the exposed nape and Eren quietly sobbed. Levi grinded to a halt.

No this was not how a couple mated. Levi looked around for a while, oddly calm.

"Hmm." he hummed, and Eren let out the breath he had been holding, thankful Levi had stopped. Eren gasped as he was pulled away from the wall, and knees hit his own from behind forcing him forward. He feel on his elbows on the floor, Levi was behind him the whole while. Eren's shirt never got a chance to be pulled down from the recent sun block application. Levi's cold hands trailed past Eren's hip bones, sliding up his stomach and cupping his chest as if he had breasts. Squeezing and kneading. Levi looked past Eren's shoulder, and said in a bored tone. "Your nipples are hard."

Eren whimpered, as Levi took a handful of his chest, "I'm not a girl! Stop that!" Levi pinched his nipples, and twisted them weary of his claws.

"And that's why you became a cheerleader..."

Eren rolled his eyes, and yelled as this new angle sent Levi cock right up against the seam of his shorts, Levi's bare thighs where up against his own, wetended and warm.

"Let's see what else his hard..." Levi reached down and cupped Eren's half hard crotch.

"Don't you-Ah!" Eren tried to squirm away,and Levi pinned his arms above his head, again.

"Be quieter, the equipment manager might come in looking for you." Levi set a slower pace and thrust at the exact angle he knew would line himself up with Eren's anus. Sadly, the green parachute like fabric was the only barrier keeping him from his goal. Eren sobbed into his arms, and Levi folded his ears back as not to hear it, while he concentrated on hiking his hips up, and rubbed his nipples against Eren's toned back.

"I hate you!" The insult landed on deaf ears, as Levi sped up, his tonge lolling out to pant hot breaths into the shell of Eren's ear.

"I want you."

Levi mumbled, sucking Eren's sweet spot and reaching down to finger at his own. Levi finally located in and let out an embarrassing keen. He made his mouth useful as he developed a rhythm and Eren slowly became more and more pliant under his ministrations.

Levi was so close again, He thrust up against Eren, and keeping a constant

"So cheerleader." Eren glared back at him, and Levi reached for the sub block. "Turns out it was good day to worry about skin cancer." The raven haired male pulled Eren's shorts and underwear down his thighs. Eren jumped and tried to close his legs, but Levi kept them open with his knees. Levi slathered his dick with half the bottle, and rubbed it in a little, before emptying the rest down Eren's crack. He curled back over him and Eren trembled. He sobbed a little louder into his arms. He felt Levi line himself up.


End file.
